specimen_factoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Shio's Laboratory
' Specimen number: ' 912 ' Classification: ' Microscopic ' Threat level: ' Green(Non-aly events)/Red(Aly events) ' Method: ' Corruption(912)/Biting(912-1) ' Specimen info: ' Specimen 912 is a species of mushroom roughly 3 cm tall. Specimen 912 is able to infect subjects through the use of fungal spores. Members of the infected are hereafter referred to as 912-1. The body of 912-1 exhibits an advanced state of decomposition, with mushrooms growing intermittently on 912-1's epidermis. 912-1 is hypothesized to be controlled by the fungus emitted from the various mushrooms observed growing on them. Specimen 912-1 is easily provoked by any subject, living or otherwise. While observed by a subject, 912-1 will undergo an Aly event. During this time, 912-1 will begin to create a cloud of fungal spores from its mouth and from the various mushrooms growing upon it. Any observer caught in the cloud will undergo an advanced case of corticobasal degeneration, turning into an exact clone of 912-1 within twenty-four to seventy-two hours. Despite 912-1's appearance, it is fully capable of locomotion. Should the creation of spores be unsuccessful in infecting the victim, 912-1 will confront the victim, biting them with fangs. The initial wound does not terminate the victim, instead the wound progresses in a similar manner to fungal infestation. Subjects wounded in this manner also turn into exact clones of 912-1, but at a reduced rate; taking 1 to 3 weeks in order to completely convert. ' Discovery: ' Blue Ghosts discovered Specimen 912 during Día de Muertos, or Day of the Dead, celebrations. Several celebratory activities were observed to be fronts for cult rituals. Following the resulting events, Blue Ghosts discovered cult activities in a nearby graveyard where several cult members were infecting cadavers with virulent strains in an attempt to reanimate the bodies. The resulting Specimen were observed to be worshiping the cult members, treating them like gods. During this time, the cult members were observed as using the Specimen as minions, attacking revelers observing Dia de Muertos in order to obtain more followers for the cult. At one point in the ritual, one of the cult members accidentally dropped a vial of the virulent strain onto a patch of mushrooms. This leads to the creation of Specimen 912 who immediately undergoes an Aly event. The resulting event infected CLASSIFIED human subjects in the nearby city, turning them into exact clones of 912-1. The Blue Ghosts were able to capture the Specimen, but not before successful termination of the Specimen's clones and the aforementioned cult. ' Addendum: ' It would appear that Specimen 912 is also able to infect Blue Ghosts. During a recent Aly event, a Blue Ghost overseeing an experiment with the Specimen was caught in Specimen 912's spore cloud. Twenty-four hours later, the affected Blue Ghost did not report to his station. The Blue Ghost was located about twenty miles from CLASSIFIED, Iowa undergoing an Aly event. After successful termination of the affected Ghost, Blue Ghosts were ordered to wear hazmat suits while observing the creation of Specimen 912-1 clones.